uma linda mentira
by Poppy n' Bungee Gu'm
Summary: • Quando a hora chegar, diga sim. :: Sarutobi Asuma & Nara Shikamaru ;


Uma Linda Mentira

•

* * *

**I. **Naruto bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II.** Shounen ai. :D Incomplete (as usual).

**III.** Sarutobi Asuma & Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

—

•

—

Havia tons de sépia em todo lugar recortados por uma luz vítrea que vinha de fora, incidindo através da poeira em cada um dos bancos da igreja. A decoração não tinha nada de simples, dada a personalidade da noiva, e a seda pendia entre os arranjos de flores, cada um perfeitamente igual ao outro, pomposos e exuberantes com suas flores lilases e brancas à meia-luz.

Shikamaru não olhava para lugar algum. Suas mãos estavam no fundo dos bolsos de uma roupa muito simples que o fazia destoar da beleza do cenário. A igreja vazia trazia consigo o altar ameaçador e este parecia crescer em sua mente como um algoz acusador, mas ainda assim estava estático. O ar parecia bastante pesado no momento, enrijecendo suas veias do pescoço, fazendo-o encarar a frente e sempre a frente com os mesmos olhos parados.

Seria no dia seguinte.

Ino já fizera a última prova do vestido. As alianças, em cima do criado-mudo novinho, estavam em uma caixa de veludo esperando. Esperando.

– Adivinha quem é? – Mãos brancas tapando seus finos olhos; mãos de menina – Só uma chance.

Ele não respondeu, só girou para trás. Envolveu a cintura franzina dela com as mãos e trouxe a moça para um beijo fundo onde suas línguas não competiam, apenas compartilhavam espaço. Shikamaru soube ali que poderia amá-la se quisesse. Poderia tê-la amado desde o começo, se as circunstâncias houvessem sido outras. Ino, afinal, era linda. Sua personalidade forte acabaria por torná-la uma mulher incrível, nem por isso menos vaidosa, e esta mulher estaria sempre pronta para viver sua vida em função da dele, construir juntos um futuro a dois, fazer parte unicamente da vida dele.

Mas Shikamaru não poderia pertencer a ela.

Ele a amaria, seria fiel, estaria ao seu lado na alegria e na tristeza como tradição a rezava, mas se lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de escolher, diria não. Em frente a todos naquela igreja, ele diria não. Mas sua vida não fora feita exatamente de escolhas.

– Também está ansiosa, problemática? – Encarou seus olhos; no escuro do breu, azul-oceano – Acho que não vou nem conseguir dormir essa noite.

– Do jeito que você dorme Shika eu estou é surpresa de que você esteja acordado agora – Revirou os oceanos, índigo e pacífico no olhar, então sorriu maliciosa – Mas se não conseguir dormir eu sempre posso te ajudar.

Shikamaru riu, beijou-a de leve, riu de novo.

– Eu sei que pode – E como sabia – Como ficou o vestido?

– Eh? Não pode isso, Shika, dá azar. – Um bico.

– Dá azar se eu _ver_, não saber como ficou, ô problemática.

– Hm – Desconfiou – Ficou lindo – Desatou a falar – Uma cauda gigantesca, vou te contar. Vou passar meia hora entrando na igreja, brilhando mais do que um diamante na luz. Aquele vestido vai ser sensação, certeza.

– Vaidosa ou nem? – Um sorriso – Todo mundo vai olhar para você amanhã.

– Todo mundo vai olhar para _a gente _amanhã. Senhor e senhora Nara, juntos pela eternidade.

_(Só que pela eternidade parecia muito tempo agora)_

– Ei Shika! – Ela o abraçou forte, com o peso do corpo todo apoiado contra o dele – Vamos fazer isso mais uma vez?

– Você quer fazer _isso_ numa igreja, Ino? Nunca imaginei que você fosse assim tão pervertida e- – Um tapa fortefraco o calou com uma risadinha – Ei!

– Não é _disso _que eu estou falando! – Ela riu também – Estou falando do ensaio do casamento.

– Mas nós fizemos isso ontem Ino, ou já esqueceu?

– Não, não esqueci – Emburrou – Só que eu não quero chegar lá na hora e não saber o que falar. Sabe, gaguejar ou algo assim. Vai estar todo mundo olhando pra...

– ... você? – Emendou.

– Pra _nós_ – Censurou – Sabe, é muita pressão.

Shikamaru, melhor do que ninguém, sabia.

– Então vamos fazer isso mais uma vez – Seus lábios acharam o caminho para os dela num beijo superficial – Mas não se acostuma comigo te fazendo as vontades não – Mais um tapa – Ai, o que foi agora?

– Força do hábito – Uma risada que se uniu à dele – Espera por mim no altar e faz cara de expectativa – Mais risadas enquanto ela corria para perto da porta da igreja.

Shikamaru deu as costas e um passo após o outro fez seu caminho ao altar; sua risada sumindo, morrendo, calando.

Não dizem que o caminho que leva à sua sentença é capaz de revelar todo seu passado? Shikamaru jamais acreditara nessas besteiras – era um homem científico –, mas talvez não existisse maior verdade naqueles instantes em que arrastava os pés degrau por degrau. Cada passo trazia um peso em seus ombros, cada passo tinha o tempo de uma vida e, quando virou para trás e viu Ino contra a luz na porta de entrada, ela era apenas uma silhueta luminosa em contraste perfeito com a igreja escura do lado de dentro. Contraste com o altar escuro, onde seus pés estavam colados imóveis.

Contraste.

Sua vida com a dela.

Tão _(triste)_ bonito.

–

Cigarro entre seus dedos, fumaça espiralando, dedos frios. Fumava compulsivo. O papel queimando breve, rápido; mais fumaça.

O isqueiro prateado estava no bolso, frio contra sua mão quente, apertado com tanta força que chegava a doer contra a palma comprimida entre as unhas. Os olhos... estes estavam opacos, encarando as inscrições no epitáfio, decorando as palavras que ele já sabia.

O céu se nublava carregado de nuvens escuras e – uma pena! – iria chover no dia do casamento. Um mau presságio, diriam as más línguas, mas, logo se vê, o noivo não acreditava em nada disso. Só que não deixava de ser um saco. Pensando na igreja cheia d'água e na gigantesca cauda encharcada, Shikamaru podia prever a impaciência dos presentes e o mau humor de Ino. Talvez ela já estivesse mal-humorada, vai saber.

– Ainda não sei como você conseguiu – Um trago no cigarro o reduziu a uma bituca da qual ele se desfez com um peteleco – Mulheres são tão problemáticas.

As antigas palavras voltaram a seus ouvidos, ecoando o sermão de Asuma que doera tanto à ocasião, mas que Shikamaru sabia ser sensato. Recordava-o agora por um motivo tolo, verdade, mas necessário; real. _Velhas cicatrizes doem em dias de chuva_, que coisa para se lembrar agora. Chovia todos os dias, não? Desde que Asuma morrera chovia; as cicatrizes abertas doendo.

– Mais um dia, ahn? – Ele olhou para o céu sentindo falta da fumaça – O "Grande Dia".

O _sinto muito _que pensou em dizer continuou engasgado em sua garganta, junto com todas as outras desculpas que nunca teve coragem de falar.

–

Shikamaru gostava de nuvens e de shogi, as duas coisas não tendo a menor relação uma com a outra.

Gostava de nuvens por algum motivo estúpido que tinha a ver com infância, formas no céu e algodão-doce. Então, desde que sabia e sempre que podia, seus olhos se atraíam para o azul atrás das leves nuvens carregadas pelo vento.

Crescendo crescem as reflexões e, quando se passa muito tempo fazendo uma única coisa, elas crescem ainda mais. Shikamaru passava muito tempo com as costas no telhado, olhando para o céu em uma observação contemplativa e ociosa de quem não quer fazer nada, nem ter ideias brilhantes ou treinar o corpo e a mente em prol de uma vila.

Shikamaru sabia que a vida, afinal, era algo como uma nuvem: efêmera, facilmente dissipada por um vento mais forte, facilmente levada para longe quando as estações mudassem. Se a vida era assim tão curta, tão insignificante quanto cumulonimbus e cirrostratus, de que adiantaria desperdiçá-la fazendo outra coisa que não o que se queria?

Shikamaru não queria fazer nada, muito bem, obrigado e nada continuaria fazendo se não fosse o shogi.

O jogo, a princípio, lhe parecera muito entediante. Primeiro porque não era complicado de se entender as regras, nem de se formular as estratégias; logo, não era difícil vencê-lo. Depois, porque necessitava muito tempo. Shikamaru venceu o primeiro jogo, o segundo, o terceiro. Vencia sempre, vencia depressa. Era simples prever as jogadas adversárias diante da sua pressão, as peças incidindo cada vez mais no campo inimigo e empurrando o jogo depressa para seu fim. Diante de seus movimentos, era claro ver o que poderia acontecer em seguida; simples calcular todas as jogadas possíveis, as probabilidades, pesar tudo isso em uma balança.

Shogi era simples. Simples demais.

Só que, Shikamaru logo percebeu, não se tratava de shogi. Ao menos, não _apenas_ de shogi. Era mais sobre companhia. Sobre conversas entre uma peça e outra, sobre distrações tolas, sobre a fumaça do cigarro espiralando como nuvens, sobre olhares analíticos. Não era sobre ganhar ou perder, mas propor estratégias intrincadas que fizessem uma ruga de preocupação surgir entre aquelas sobrancelhas sisudas. Exposição e confiança. Jogar shogi e, mais especificamente, jogar com Asuma era como colocar todos os pensamentos na mesa, peças e mais peças, minúcias de sua personalidade sendo arrancadas fio a fio entre (uma risada, um sorriso, uma provocação) um bispo e um lanceiro, um general de ouro e um de prata; um xeque-mate.

Uma peça e outra e (Asuma) shogi se tornou essencial.

—

•

—

**N/A:**

E é isso, meus bons e velhos chapas.

Devo continuar essa bagaça? D:

:D amo todos vocês. xoxo;


End file.
